Words Solemn Said
by nerrd
Summary: "Some things are better off unsaid." Seven years have passed since Uchiha Sasuke last saw Haruno Sakura. Paths cross and the two find themselves together again, this time with Sasuke's child by Sakura's side. [AU] SasuSaku
1. ichi--seven years later

**Title:** Words Solemn Said

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: "Some things are better off unsaid." Seven years have passed since Uchiha Sasuke last saw Haruno Sakura. Paths cross and the two find themselves together again, this time with Sasuke's child by Sakura's child. [AU] SasuSaku

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, minor NaruHina

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, Naruto is not mine. This story, however, is.

**Length: **About six pages

.

.

**one / ichi **

"_You've grown taller"_

"_So have you"_

-**seven years later-**

Haruno Sakura sighed as she waited by the old oak tree in the park. Gripping her phone in one hand, she cursed under her breath.

He was late.

Again.

Groaning, the pink haired doctor took a seat on the bench beside the oak. Checking her phone to make sure he hadn't called or texted her in the past twenty-four hours (with him you could never be sure), she sighed in frustration and leant back against the bench, closing her eyes.

Why was he always late?

On more than one occasion had she contemplated whether to ditch him or not, or maybe even get Naruto to fill in for him, but he was (and still is) the most reliable person she knows. (And come on, Naruto is _Naruto_ after all, and in California of all places to be.

Bastard.)

So she sat on the bench, patiently waiting for the stupid white-haired man to show up.

If Sakura wasn't in such a bad mood, she'd probably enjoy the day. The sun was out, but it wasn't too excruciatingly hot like some days in Tokyo. A nice cool breeze blew through the city, bringing the noise of the cars and bustling people along with it. If Sai wasn't holding a convention in Kyoto, he's probably be sitting with her right now, sketching in his book while enjoying the definition of 'quiet' in the city.

Actually, when Sai got back, maybe she'd get _him_ to do her favours, instead of stupid old Ka—

"Okaasan!" opening her eyes, Sakura sighed in relief when she spotted the small boy running towards her. Opening her arms, she caught the young boy in her arms and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you, okaasan!"

Laughing, she picked up the boy and balanced him onto one hip. Planting a kiss onto his cheek, she smiled. "I missed you too, Kai."

Kai beamed up at her, his eyes nearly closed. Sakura kissed the top of his head, giggling as the soft black strands tickled her chin. He looked so much like his father; same black hair and pale skin. Even their speech patterns were similar. The only thing he'd inherited from her were his green eyes and abnormally large forehead.

Oh how Sasuke would laugh if he saw it.

Heart clenching slightly at the thought of Sasuke, Sakura pulled back and smiled at her son, poking his side with her finger, causing him to squirm in her arms.

"So how was school, koi?"

Kai's eyes brightened almost immediately. Wrapping his arms around Sakura's neck, he grinned so wide, Sakura was immediately reminded of a younger Sasuke, grinning as he chased after a younger Naruto while a younger Sakura sat on a tree branch, laughing.

"It was great, okaasan!" Kai exclaimed, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. "Umino-sensei let us go outside and play instead of making us finish our math problem, so Haru-chan and I played kick the can with a bunch of people." He nearly bounced in her arms, making her giggle. "Then, after school Kaka-chan took me to Ichiraku's and the ice cream shop!"

Oh right.

_Kakashi._

In her relief to see Kai in front of her in one piece, she'd forgotten about the culprit who'd made her so worried. Turning around slowly, she wasn't surprised to see Kakashi leaning against the tree, his beloved porn novel in his hand.

"Yo." Smiling, the masked man held up a hand in greeting. Sakura swore she felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

"Kai, honey, do you want to go play in the park while I talk to Kaka-chan about something?" Sakura poked Kai's nose, causing the five year old to giggle.

"Hai, okaasan!" dropping out of her arms, the young raven ran towards the park, leaving the two adults.

"You know," Sakura began, her voice slow and measured. "You're lucky that Kai was here first, or I would've plummeted you to the ground by now."

Kakashi chuckled. "That's why I let him run to you first. Ne, Sakura you don't have to be so uptight about everything. I remember the good old days when you were always smiling." Looking up from his book, he gave Sakura his famous eye-crease smile. "You three…you never ceased to amaze me and Iruka. Even now. The only problem is that you don't smile as often."

"I'd probably be smiling if you actually came on time." Sakura snorted. "Kakashi-sensei what were you thinking? You know that I love Kai more than anything in the world, and you scared the living shit out of me when you came late. And you always come late! I don't know if I can trust Kai with you anymore, sensei. Maybe I should ask Sai to look over him once he gets back, or even Naruto. Hell, I'll even ask _Ino_ to come and look after him. Just please come on time!"

To her surprise, Kakashi started laughing. Closing his book, he walked over to the bench and sat down, motioning for Sakura to do the same. "Now there's the Sakura I know." Pulling his mask down slightly to scratch at the cheek, he chuckled. "Animated, lively, _Sakura_. Now all I need are the two morons."

Sakura shrugged and crossed her legs. "Maybe, but Naruto's in California, enjoying the sun and the beach and the babes with Kiba and Sasuke," she faltered. "Well Sasuke's nowhere to be found. Maybe I'll never smile like that again, sensei."

"Maybe." Kakashi sighed. "And how many times to I have to tell you to quit calling me 'sensei'? It's been seven years since I've been your teacher, Sakura."

"Ah, gomen ne." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Kakashi grinned again before tensing and reaching into his pocket. "I almost forgot. Kai and I ran into Ino at Ichiraku's and she told us to give you this." Turning to Sakura, he presented an envelope. "She gave me one, too. Told me to open it with you." Grabbing the envelope, Sakura glanced at Kakashi uncertainly. "Well? Shall we?"

Tearing open her envelope, Sakura read the invitation inside.

_**Konoha High Class of '07 Reunion!**_

_**Please join us for the reunion of Konoha High School  
>Friday, November 28, 2014<br>6:30 pm to 11:00pm**_

_**Imagawa Hall—Banquet Room  
>72 Takashi Ave<br>Dress formally, all guests are welcome! **__wink, wink, Sakura_

_**RSVP to Ino, Hinata or Tenten at konohaleadership or at **_

Staring at the invitation, Sakura felt her mouth go dry. Damn Ino and her last minute planning. A reunion meant that she had a chance to go back and correct things, clear things up with her old friends and old enemies. It also meant that she had a chance to go see Sasuke, if he even cared to go to the stupid thing.

Oh Sasuke.

Even if he did show up, what would she do? Tell him about Kai? Unlikely, since he never really cared for her enough to stay, or to even say goodbye.

God, what would she do?

Sakura stared at Kakashi. "A reunion?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Seems like it." Pocketing his envelope, he sighed. "That's Ino for you. Always planning things last minute."

"Well, it is this Friday." Sakura muttered. God, she loved her best friend, but sometimes she took things way too far. "I think I might have work that day."

Kakashi looked at Sakura, his mouth agape (well it _would_ be agape if not for the stupid mask). "You mean you're not going?" Sakura shrugged in response.

"Well I have work that day and no one can look after Kai while I'm at the reunion." She fidgeted. "And well, what's the point of going if Konoha Eleven won't be there, ne? I mean, Naruto and Kiba are both in California, finishing college and expanding their businesses and I hear that Neji moved to China. So really there's no point in going. And also, it's sort of last minute. I really doubt that many people will go."

Kakashi snorted. "I highly doubt that. This is Ino we're talking about. She was popular in high school, and I hear that she's getting even more popular now that she's a model. I bet that if she tweeted about it, hundreds of people who probably don't even know what Konoha is would show up. In fact," Kakashi took out his phone. "I'll text her right now to see who's going."

Sakura tensed. "No, never mind, that's okay! I believe you. People are going to be there! It's just, I don't have anyone to look after Kai."

Kakashi didn't look up from his phone. "She said that all guests were welcome. She even highlighted it for you in the invite."

"I'm working that day."

"I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama will let you go just this once."

"I don't have anything to wear to that reunion, much less any money to buy something."

"I'll lend you money." Kakashi locked his phone. "Honestly, Sakura it's like you're trying to make up excuses to not go to this reunion."

Sakura turned beet red. "No it's not that! I swear! It's just reunions are overrated anyways, and who'd want to see people that they've disregarded for seven years? I know I wouldn't! I bet Naruto would even laugh at the whole idea of this reunion, don't you think?"

Raising a brow, Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a chirp from his phone. Glancing at the screen briefly, he hummed in approval. "Seems like Kiba and Naruto _are_ going to the reunion and are pretty excited about it, too. Naruto even expressed his utmost excitement at the thought of being able to see Sasuke there."

Well shit. "I don't know, Kakashi. It seems like an overboard event. You know how Ino is. There might be a chance that I'll end up drunk and singing Journey songs at the top of my lungs again, and we don't want a repeat of that now, do we?"

Kakashi stared at Sakura, scrutinizing her under his gaze. "Don't tell me," he began, "that you don't want to go to the reunion because you have a fear that Sasuke's going to be there."

Fuck Kakashi and his observation skills.

"Well," Sakura played with her hair. "I have thought about the idea of seeing him there, but I don't think he will. But I'm still not ready to see him, Kakashi."

Sighing, Kakashi leant back and covered his eyes with his forearm. "You're still not over him yet? It's been seven years! Get over it!"

"Well I can't really get over it." Sakura protested, resting her hand on Kakashi's knee. "I mean, living proof of our love is right there. Look at Kai! Apart from his green eyes and forehead, he's a damn carbon copy of Sasuke!"

Kakashi coughed. "'Living proof of your _love_?'"

"Whatever."

Sighing, he sat up and took Sakura's hand in his. "Well, whatever the case may be, I think that going to that reunion would be a good thing. I mean, you could bring Kai and I promise I'll watch over him at the party—" Sakura glared at that. "—and maybe, I don't know, by going to this reunion, you'll be able to forget that bastard. I mean, what's a better way to forget your high school life than reliving your days?"

"That's a terrible analogy, Kakashi."

"Whatever." He flicked her hair. "Anyways, what do you say?"

Sighing, Sakura groaned. "Fine, but only if you promise to buy me a new dress _and_ to never take your eyes off of Kai for the whole damn night."

He gave her one of his famous eye crease smiles. "Of course."

Mumbling something about modesty, Sakura took out her phone and texted Ino two words.

_**I'm in.**_

**tbc.**

**Hello there! So it's my first story here on , and my first Naruto fanfiction as well, but I'm super excited to get this plot moving! Anyways, let me know what you think. There's a lot of Sasuke next chapter, plus the plot!**

**Xx nerrd**


	2. ni--enter the bastard

**Title:** Words Solemn Said

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: "Some things are better off unsaid." Seven years have passed since Uchiha Sasuke last saw Haruno Sakura. Paths cross and the two find themselves together again, this time with Sasuke's child by Sakura's child. [AU] SasuSaku

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, minor NaruHina

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto owns Naruto, while I merely own this piece of art.

**Length: **8.2 pages (or 9, if you want to be vague)

.

.

**two / ni**

"_As annoying as ever, I see."_

"_And you're still as arrogant."_

**-enter the bastard-**

Uchiha Sasuke hated his best friend.

Well 'hate' is a pretty strong word, so I guess you could say he heavily disliked his best friend. He was loud and annoying and wore the most obnoxious shade of orange, but he was still Sasuke's best friend, he liked him. But as Sasuke watched the blonde gobble down another bowl of instant ramen (his sixth bowl, to be exact) he couldn't help but feel a bit of contempt for his best friend.

Just a bit.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed (or murmured, rather) through a mouthful of ramen. "In Japan, they're all over the place looking for you, yet here you are in New York running a multi-billion-dollar business! What the hell, Sasuke?"

_Says the guy who barged into my apartment and ate all my ramen._ Sasuke thought bitterly. _ Where the fuck is security when you need them? _Leaning back in his chair, the raven scowled. "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

Shoving another forkful (or chopstick-full, if that's even a word, Sasuke didn't know) into his mouth, Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's no way to greet a guest, Sasuke."

You're _the one who barged in, dobe!_ Sasuke sighed angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Naruto could get so _irritating_ sometimes. "Naruto. How the _hell_ did you find me?"

"Getting right to the point now, are we?" Stretching his arms, Naruto let them rest behind his head. "Maa, if you really want to know. I moved to Berkeley after graduation and to get my MBA. I took over Ichiraku's as President after Teuchi retired. Eventually, we expanded into New York. Actually, our newest location is about a block from your office. That's how I found you."

Sasuke's eye twitched. When did Naruto get so smart? Last time he checked the kid was failing his classes and had to spend countless hours after school to catch up. He could barely graduate, let alone run a business.

"Though," Naruto chuckled, scratching the nape of his neck. "Kiba and Neji did help."

Well _that_ explained a lot.

"And," Sasuke drawled, leaning forward. "What do you need?"

"I need you to come back to Japan."

Oh so _that's_ what this was about.

Blowing out a stream of air, Sasuke stood up. Walking into his kitchen, he reached into his fridge and grabbed a beer. Sure, it was early but with Naruto here, he needed something. "You know what my answer is, don't you Naruto?"

"I do." Naruto's voice lost its cheerfulness. "But you _have _to come home, Sasuke. There's a problem."

"If this is about Itachi—" Sasuke began.

"It's about Sakura-chan."

Sasuke froze. Closing the fridge, he slowly turned around. If Sakura had a problem, it was probably serious. She was smart and self-reliant so he knew she'd most likely be all right if she ever encountered a problem. But since Naruto of all people came to ask for his help…

"What happened to her?"

Looking up from his ramen, Naruto shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to see your reaction."

Growling, Sasuke grabbed his unopened beer and threw it at the blonde who ducked out of the way. "What the hell, Naruto?"

Laughing, Naruto clutched his sides. "You…you're….seen…face!" Scowling, Sasuke grabbed an apple from the counter and prepared to throw it at the idiot when said idiot spoke up.

"Seriously, though, there is a problem."

Testing the weight of the apple in his hand, and calculating how hard he should throw it at Naruto's head, Sasuke scowled. "Shoot."

Eyeing the apple warily, Naruto stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards his best friend. "Well, Konoha is having a reunion that the old leadership committee is planning. Ino-chan texted me this morning about it, and Kakashi-sensei confirmed it with me while I was on the taxi. Apparently our class had the most businessmen come out of it, and Ino-chan wants to invite a bunch of big shot companies over to discuss partnerships and deals with us on that night. But it's only at the reunion."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke stared at the knucklehead. "Okay, what's in it for me? I know for a fact that Yamanaka-chan isn't part of the business industry, so how do I know that you guys aren't trying to lure me back to Konoha for some other reason."

"Seriously?" Naruto sighed. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know," Sasuke drawled sarcastically. "I could list about a thousand things that you've said to try to lure me back." When Naruto looked unconvinced, Sasuke sighed. "Like, I don't know, drag me around the town for an hour looking for a present for your stupid cat, attach me to your hand while looking for Sakura during hide and go seek, convince me to stalk Kakashi for a whole day because you wanted to see his—"

"All right!" Naruto interrupted, his face turning red. "_That_ happened a long time ago. You're such a little diva, aren't you? If you want, I'll call Ino-chan right now to confirm. Or you can talk to her if you want." Taking out his phone, he stared at the Uchiha. "Have I ever told you that you suck?"

"All the time." Sasuke sighed. Putting the apple back onto the counter, he pondered over what he was doing. Was he really going to do this? Go back to Konoha?

"Moshi moshi," Naruto chirped cheerfully. Pausing slightly to listen to whatever Ino was saying, Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Aa, gomen ne, Ino-chan. Tell her that I'm sorry, but I'll definitely see her at the reunion. Anyways, there's someone here who wants to inquire about the reunion." Sighing, Naruto waited for Ino to reply, but suddenly jerked the phone away from his ear. Raising his eyebrows, Sasuke chuckled as he heard Ino's voice scream through the speaker.

"_Don't you fucking dare change the subject, Uzumaki! Hinata is worried sick about you, so you'd better call her or go back to California because she is furious. And don't get me started on Neji!"_

Sighing, Sasuke felt a twinge of pity for his best friend. As Naruto tried his best to calm Ino down, he wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't taken Orochimaru's offer years ago. Maybe he'd be the President of UC like Itachi was, instead of running the smaller branch in New York. Maybe he'd be living in the Uchiha compound with a family, or a girlfriend, happily living. Maybe he'd be able to see Sakura again.

_Sakura_.

Mentally slapping himself, Sasuke thought of the pink-haired girl. Naruto had really given him a heart attack earlier when he'd mentioned she was in danger. Things didn't end well with the two of them, and regretted every moment of their last night. Maybe if he went to the reunion, he could explain things to her, or even ask for her forgiveness—

"Oi Sasuke! Are you even listening?" blinking, Sasuke glanced up to see Naruto holding his phone angrily out at him. The blonde's face was red, and he looked really stressed. What the hell happened? "Ino wants to talk to you." Gingerly taking the phone from Naruto, Sasuke placed it onto his ear and winced.

"Aa."

"Hmm, so you _are_ alive." He could hear Ino's smirk. "How's the emotionless bastard these days?"

"Yamanaka-chan," Sasuke said politely. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. "What do you want?"

"Quit the honorific already, Uchiha." Ino's voice turned cold. "You're the one who wanted to talk to me. So what do _you_ want?"

"Aa. Naruto mentioned that you were holding a reunion slash business meeting event. I just wanted to confirm it." Hearing a pot clatter, Sasuke bit his lip slightly.

"Hai. One second." Pausing, Sasuke could hear Ino talking to someone else, scolding them it seemed like. "Gomen ne. So you're coming? I'll add your name to the list."

"Ah no. I just wanted to know the details. The way Naruto explained it, it seemed like a strategy to lure me back to Konoha—itai!" rubbing the back of his head, Sasuke turned to see a somewhat triumphant Naruto holding an apple. "What the hell was that for?"

On the other of the phone, Ino giggled. "I guess the blond didn't like that, did he?"

"Ah no, not really." Sasuke replied. Smirking, Naruto took a bite out of his fruit.

"Okay, so the reunion is on Friday at the Imagawa hall. It's sort of a reunion mixed in with a business meeting, like you said. Shikamaru sort of helped with the planning. Since the main profession that came out of our class was business, he decided that after seven years, it would be nice if we created deals between the numerous companies that we worked in." Ino paused. "Yeah, so apart from Ichiraku's, other companies are going to be there as well. Shikamaru will represent Nara Enterprises, the Hyuga law firm will be there, as well as the Suna Corporation. And I'm pretty sure that the Akimichi eatery will be there as well.

"Apart from the businesses from our class, the Nakamura group will be there as well as the Takahashi family. There are a bunch more that are coming, but I can't think of them off the top of my head. If you want, I can email or text you the full list."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Yeah, that would be nice. Could you do that for me, Yamanaka-chan?"

"Quit the honorific!" Ino yelled. "But yeah, just get Naruto to text you your information, and I'll send you the thing. So, are you going to come?"

"Maa, I'll think over it. Put my name on the list at least." Sasuke sighed. "It seems like a good idea."

"Great!" Ino smiled. "If you are going to come, dress formally."

"Aa. Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Is Sakura-chan going to be there?" waiting for Ino's reply, Sasuke tilted his head. "Ino, are you there?"

"I don't think we should cross that line yet, Sasuke." Ino's voice was shaky. "When you left, she sort of broke. I don't want to see her break like that again."

"Ino, I…" sighing, Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead. "Yeah, okay. Thanks Ino, I'll see if I can come."

"Yeah, no problem!" Ino's cheerfulness returned. "Ja ne."

"Aa." Ending the call, Sasuke gave Naruto back his phone.

"How did it go? Are you coming?" Placing his phone back into his pocket, Naruto grinned at his friend. "And I heard you talking about Sakura-chan. Are you two getting back together?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, dumbfounded. How stupid could this guy get? "Iie, Ino sort of told me to piss off."

Snorting, Naruto took another bite of his apple. "Yeah, serves you right. You sort of broke the girl."

"Ino said the same thing." Sasuke grumbled, fiddling with the button on his shirt. "What happened after I left?"

Shifting nervously, Naruto looked at the clock placed in Sasuke's kitchen. "Oh won't you look at the time? Gomen ne teme, I have to go. See you at the reunion, all right?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto struggled to find his coat (which was placed in the closet, _baka_) and his hat (also in the closet) and growled. Picking up the apple Naruto was so happily chewing on, he aimed it at Naruto's head and fired. "Dobe!"

Holding his head scandalously, Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Itai!"

-xxx-

"What do you mean you're leaving?" pressing two fingers against his temples, Sasuke inwardly groaned. He'd announced his departure for Japan two hours ago, and Karin still hadn't let the topic go. "What about me?"

As he stuffed his laptop into his bag, Sasuke snorted. "Just stay here and take care of the company for me, all right? My flight leaves at six so if you could just back off a little…"

"But Sasuke-kun," Karin pouted, leaning forward, she placed her hands on the desk. "I'm going to be lonely without you."

Placing his palm onto his forehead, Sasuke couldn't hold back the groan that he'd been holding in. Honestly, what was with this woman? He'd slept with her a couple times, and he swore she thought they were married. "Karin, I can't take you with me. Naruto could only get me one ticket for Japan, and it cost a lot of his time and effort. Even if I wanted to take you with me, I can't. So can you please just let it go?"

Pouting, Karin crossed her arms and whined. "But Sasuke-kun, how long are you going to be gone?"

"A week at the most, it's just a business meeting." Sasuke nearly face palmed. What was she, a child?

"Okay." Karin looked down at her shoes. "Just promise me you'll come back, okay?"

Sasuke stared at Karin. What the hell was wrong with this woman? God, now she was leaning in.

"Okay." Sasuke stuttered. Rushing to pack his bags, he discreetly inched away from Karin. Just as she was about to touch him, the door opened, and in fell Naruto, followed by his two security guards.

"What the hell, Sasuke? How many damn security guards do you need? I mean, I get that you're CEO and all but still," standing up, Naruto furiously brushed off his pants. The idiot was wearing a pair of jeans and an obnoxious looking orange shirt and looked very, _very_ perplexed. Karin on the other hand had gotten so surprised that she fell on top of Sasuke, putting the two in a pretty _compromising_ position. "What the…_Karin_?"

Furiously brushing her hair out of her face, Karin scowled the blond. "_Naruto_!" she screeched. Flinching, Sasuke covered his ears. "You stupid…_kutabare_!"

Chuckling slightly, Naruto dug his hands into his pockets and leaned against the doorframe. "Nice to see you too, Karin." Scoffing, he raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "What has it been, seven, eight years? What have you been doing, fucking your boss?"

Turning a shade of red that challenged her hair, Karin climbed off of Sasuke (much to his relief) and brushed off her skirt. "It's none of your business, half-wit!"

Still struggling to grasp the concept that Naruto had barged into his office and practically shoved Karin onto his lap (well, _indirectly_) Sasuke stood up and looked between the two. Nodding to the two security guards that still eyed Naruto warily, he raised his hand.

"Do you two know each other?"

Stopping their argument briefly, Naruto and Karin looked at Sasuke.

"Baka, that's my cousin." Naruto snorted.

"Really annoying, stupid, half-witted cousin." Karin added. Upon seeing Sasuke's slightly befuddled face, she sighed and put a hand on her hip. "If you've forgotten Sasuke-kun, my last name's Uzumaki, meaning I'm related to _this._"

"Oi!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing a finger at Karin. "It's not like I want to be related to someone as ugly and annoying as _you_."

As the two continued bickering, Sasuke finished stuffing his business reports and presentations into his bag. If he wasn't in such a hurry, he'd probably enjoy the argument that the two morons were having. It wasn't all too surprising that the two were related. They were both annoying and loud and never left him alone.

Though he liked Naruto a lot more.

"Naruto." The blonde looked at him. "Come on, we have a plane to catch." Grinning widely, Naruto muttered something to Karin about being a very ugly 'Four-eyes' before following the Uchiha out the door.

"Have a safe flight, Sasuke-kun!"

"Tch."

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke groaned. Nodding to Naruto, the two made it to the elevator. It wasn't until Sasuke pushed the button that would lead them to the basement that Naruto spoke up.

"I thought you were gay."

"Urusai!"

-xxx-

"Oi, Naruto we're here." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke sighed. He'd underestimated Naruto's ability to annoy people. The fourteen-hour flight had consisted of Naruto singing, tapping his foot and consistently asking to go to the lavatory. What was supposed to be a peaceful flight where Sasuke could _finally_ get some sleep and work on overdue projects had turned into a never-ending babysitting job. "Naruto."

Turning slightly in his seat, the dobe frowned. "Okaasan, five more minutes."

Sighing, Sasuke cursed under his breath and grabbed the airline's catalogue from the seat pocket. Rolling it up as tightly as he could, the raven raised his hand and hit the blonde with it.

"Sakura-chan, gomenasai!" jumping up from his seat, Naruto's eyes widened. Looking around for a moment, Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You suck."

"We've landed." Sasuke sighed. "Come on."

Unbuckling himself from the seat, Naruto scowled at Sasuke. Grabbing his bag from the overhead compartment, he sighed. "What day is it?"

"Thursday." Sasuke replied. Making his way out of the plane, he glanced back at the blond. "I'm staying at the hotel near the hall. If you need me, just look for me there."

"Ne, you're not staying at the Uchiha Compound?" Naruto seemed troubled. "I thought that after seven years, you'd actually want to go back to Konoha with me."

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. Nodding a polite goodbye to the stewardess by the door, he rolled his eyes. "I'm here for the reunion, and that's it. Nothing else."

"Wow, moody." Naruto grumbled.

Sighing, Sasuke made his way into the main airport. Hefting his bag higher up onto his shoulder the Uchiha sighed. "Naruto –"

"If you want, you could come stay over at my place. You can save money that way." Looking back at his best friend Sasuke found that he was grinning. "Besides, it'll take me back to elementary days."

Smirking, Sasuke let out a chuckle. "Yeah, back when you used to wet the bed."

Naruto turned a bright red and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Let's just make it through customs."

The two went through customs without a hitch, though Naruto was a bit loud. As he waited for his blonde haired friend to finish, Sasuke bought a drink from the vending machine and took a drink. The flight, plus the day prior in New York had really tired him and what he really needed was a good night's slee—

"Sumimasen, Ojisan?" Feeling a tug on his sleeve, Sasuke looked down to find a child looking up at him. Blinking, he stared at the boy. Something about him was unsettling. The little boy had dark, messy hair and pale skin. His green eyes burned with curiosity and determination, and Sasuke found something familiar in the little boy. "Ah, ojisan?"

Shaking himself out of his trance, Sasuke looked at the little boy. Forcing a small smile onto his lips, he nodded. "Aa."

"Um could I ask you a question?" biting his lip, the small boy ran a hand through his hair.

"Aa." Staring intently at the little boy, Sasuke finally figured out why he looked so familiar.

"Ojisan, have you seen my Okaasan?"

Gaping slightly, the Uchiha shook his head. "Ah sumimasen, I haven't. If you don't mind me asking, what's your mother's name?"

Eyeing Sasuke warily, the young boy fiddled with his shirt. "I don't think I should…" trailing off, he sighed. "Ah, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the boy. Taking a small step back, he swallowed nervously. That little boy. He looked so familiar because…

"Ojisan? Are you all right?"

Because the little boy looked exactly like him.

**tbc.**

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I am so, so, so sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner. I usually update every other week, but with Christmas and exams and all, I wasn't able to update sooner. As an amendment, I'll update this next week. So the plot really begins to unwind next chapter, which I'm super excited for! It also shows a small portion of the reunion, which will be really fun to write. Till next time!**

**xx nerrd**


End file.
